


A Judgement Twisted by Time[SansxFrisk]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cute Ending, F/M, Spoilers, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Frisk is on their way to meet ASGORE and save the underground. On her way down a corridor she's met by a familiar silhouette that she would be happy to see, but something doesn't feel right.





	A Judgement Twisted by Time[SansxFrisk]

She had made it through Hotland and met some pretty tough and unique monsters. In the end though, as most monsters, they were just fighting for their home, and this much she understood. But none of them could stop her from finding ASGORE, this was the one goal that had to be completed.

And she was so close.

Traversing through a house that looked just like Toriel's was really confusing, but she assumed it must belong to the King. 

She wanted to believe that everything she heard about the King being a pushover, was true. Perhaps she could spare him, like she happily did with the other monsters.

The pathways were long, but she finally stumbled upon an entrance to a corridor. When inside, she found a spot she could save at. Though the power was still new, she had grown used to it. Knowing it was a great power to wield, she willingly took on the responsibility and was using it wisely.

Finally, she came to the last corridor. Soon, she'll be facing the king. 

She takes a deep breath, fixes her stripped sweater, pulls out the best friends locket she had found in ASGORE's house, and puts it around her neck for protection.

The corridor was nice. It was glowing bight yellow, like the sun was shinning through the big stained glass windows. It was hard not to admire the rows of giant pillars on each side of the hallway, showing off the rooms architecture. 

Making her way through, the sound of church bells clanging stops her in her tracks. In front of her stood a silhouette, that had a familiar shape.

A smile came to her face, she knew a certain skeleton stood before her.

"Heya, you've been busy, huh?" Sans questions, the permanent smile on his face seeming wider, "...So, I've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change, that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?"

Confused, She takes a step closer, wondering what her friend is talking about.

"Hehehehehe.... Alright. Well, here's a better question."

The air in the room grew heavy and a chill ran up her back. She had no idea what was going on. Why was Sans talking like that? And what did he mean by, 'you've been busy?'

All at once Sans pupils disappear and his voice grows deep, dripping with venom, "Do you want to have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forward, you are really, not going to like what happens next!"

Her mouth became dry and her palms felt sweaty, but out of impulse and concern for the skeleton she had grown so close to, she disobeys and steps closer to him.

"Welp, sorry old lady. This is why I never make promises." Sans declares, his eyes closed.

Old lady? Is that the woman he was talking about at dinner? She thought to herself, stepping even closer to him.

"Sa-" She went to call out, but it was too late; their souls locked onto each others and a battle began.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, kids like you..... **s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n H E L L."**

A shiver ran down her spine from the evil tone in her friends voice.

"Sans..." She managed to spit out, "P-Please, what's wrong?"

Sans said nothing as he out stretched his hand and took ahold of her soul, turning it blue, while his one eye flashed blue and yellow repeatedly. In one long swooping gesture he was bringing his hand down along with her soul and body, making his bones shoot right through her.

Even though she tried her best to dodge his attack, it still took most of her life away. Sans was way more powerful than all the other monsters she had "fought." 

Why was he doing this, was this a test? It had to be, right? Sans wouldn't kill her, they were close. She was closer to him than any other monster in the underground, and she cared for him deeply. She wanted to break the barrier to free all the monsters, especially Sans.

As she survives a roller coaster like tunnel of his poisons bones without taking a hit, she's gunned down by four Gastor blasters at once.

She was dripping with fresh, dark, crimson red blood, twitching as she limply fell to the ground, her viscera falling out of her very body.

With limbs singed off and body slowly dying, she looks to her friend, "S-sans... w-why?" She questions, before she feels her soul break in half and shatter.

It was all just a bad dream, she heard being repeated in her head as her soul found life again. Yes, she had to stay determined. Her body reappeared at her save file, like nothing had happened. And to everyone else, that was the case, but for her? No, she remembers everything.

She remembers the pain of dying to a monster down here, she remembers the mistakes she's made, but she never let any of that get in the way of wanting to save herself and the very monsters who fought and killed her. And right now, she had to save Sans, no matter what the cost.

She took a deep breath and ran back down the corridor. Something was wrong with him, something wasn't right. He was confused. 

She had been in his room before and found out about the secret he kept in his shed. Sans only trusted her to see it. It had to be that, he's tampered with time too much and now, now she was afraid he didn't know which timeline he was in. Did he even know who she truly was anymore?

Wanting to help her friend, filled her with determination, and as always, she wasn't going to let anything stop her, not even the skeleton himself.

"Heya." Sans greets, like nothing just happened, "You look frustrated about something... Guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?"

Before their souls could lock onto each others, she stopped him, "Sans, no! I don't want to fight you, why would I!? What's going on, talk to me?"

Sans stood there for a second and flinched, sweat visibly trickling down his pure white skull.

Before she could protest more, they were locked in battle again and he was telling her the same things, like he couldn't hear her.

Once more she dipped and dodged bones and weaved through blasts, until finally, there was a moment of rest.

"Huh, always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first." Sans shrugs as his friend stands in front of him, holding on to what little life she had left.

Quickly, she ate a glam burger to heal, before trying to speak again.

"Sans, what are you doing!?" She screams, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

He kept silent as bones came flying in, closing in on her soul. jumping over and dodging them wasn't an easy task, but when it was her turn to strike back, she used it to try and talk to him.

"Sans, listen to me! I think you're confused! I'm here to see King ASGORE, you know this. I don't want to fight you! Please, just stop." She begs, stepping to him.

As she went to lounge at him with a hug, he dodged it.

"What, you think I'm just going to stand there and take it?" He asks, swiftly switching sides with her.

"STOP!" She cried, quickly jumping on platforms that were forming over giant white glowing bones.

When the barrage stopped, she stood there not moving.

"I-I'm not going to fight you. I'm not going to let this happen, Sans." She says in a whisper, "I won't move."

Sans stood there frozen as well, waiting for her to make her move, like he was sure she was lying.

"C-Come on, fight me. I can't attack you right now, you know that. It isn't my turn." Sans says softly.

"And it's never going to be your turn! I mean it, I don't want to fight!!! I don't know what's going on! Tell me why you're doing this!"

He put his head down and closed his eyes, chuckling in spite of himself, "Heh, heh, kid, that's my line."

She sniffs, "I-I don't care! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Heh, why am I doing this to you!? Why am, I, doing this? Why are, you, doing this, huh? You killed him. You, killed, him. He believed in you, and you murdered him!!! So, I'm here to return the favor." Informs Sans, his voice taking a deep tone once more, pupils nowhere to be found.

"M-Murder? I... I haven't killed anyone, I'd never! You all are my friends, how could I murder anyone down here!? I want to help everyone. I just want to-"

"LIAR! You're lying through your teeth. You see, buddy ol pal, this here is my judgment hall, and I'm here to be your judge, your jury, and your executioner. If I wasn't so damn lazy, maybe I could have stopped you sooner, maybe I could have... saved Papyrus... saved everyone." Sans explains, his slender boney fingers bawled into a fist.

"Papyrus?! Where is he, what happened to him?" She asks, trembling with worry.

"How can you do that? How can you kill and look so innocent at the same time?" He questions, one eye glowing blue, "Y O U D I R T Y B R O T H E R K I L L E R!"

"M-Me? I couldn't, I wouldn't... Sans, I wouldn't hurt Papyrus, ever! He's my best friend." She refutes.

Sans begins to sweat as his eyes close, "What's your name?"

"My name, you know my name."

"Tell me! What is it?"

"It's Frisk! I'm Frisk." She quickly answers.

"Frisk, huh? Hehehehe, you were suppose to be different! Different then all the other one's. I thought you'd be the savior Frisk!" He yelled.

"I am... or I want to be. Sans have you, have you been going too far back in time again? I think it's messing with you. What if you hurt yourself, what if you get stuck in a time loop!? You're going to destroy yourself, Sans! Look, it's already starting to effect your mind." Frisk states.

"N-No, you're lying!!!"

"I'm not! Sans... I-I love you! I don't want to fight you."

"You... love me?" Sans asks, "Love, me... Frisk?"

"Y-Yes! It's me! The real me." She cries.

Sans out stretches his arms as his soul forms a mercy sign. 

Frisk smiles in relief as she runs to his open arms. She immediately puts her hand on the mercy sign, crying more as his soul accepts.

"...You're sparing me?" Questions Sans, "Finally. Buddy, pal, thank you for letting me see, that I was in the wrong. This must have been hard to go through. I want you to know, I won't let this go to waste. C'mere pal, I love you too." 

Overfilled with joy, Frisk goes to wrap her arms around the skeleton, only for bones to shoot up from the floor in a blink of an eye, tunneling up through her body and out her skull. 

Death was so quick, she didn't even have time to register that she had just been tricked, until sans voice echoed through her subconscious.

"GEEEEEEETTTT DUUUUUUNNNNNKED ONNNNN!!!" He cheers, "If you really love me, you won't come back!"

But her soul wouldn't give up.

As soon as she was at her save point, she went running back down the corridor once more.

"Sans! You need to listen to me, please. Who ever you think I am, I'm not! You're mind is warped!" Frisk yells as she stands in front of Sans.

"So your-"

"Cut it out! We both know how this game works! You know, you just killed me, you know how many times I've died to you, but what you don't know for some reason is, I haven't, killed, anyone!" she sternly informs, interrupting his dialog.

"You want me to cut the crap? Fine! I know you're a lying bitch!!!" Sans shouts, "Everyone's terrified of you! You're, the bad guy, not me, not Undyne, not Mettaton, not ASGORE, not any of us! You're the real monster here! I kept that bastard Flower in line and I sure as hell can keep you in line too!"

"Flower? Flowey? We have the same enemy here! You need to stop this Sans! You'll end up like Gas-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!!!" Sans growls, pointing an accusing finger at her, "Don't turn this on me! This is all about you, Frisk! You've killed so many monsters, your covered in ash!"

"NO I'M NOT!" She yells back.

This has gone on long enough! His mind was jumbled and he wasn't thinking straight at all. She had to make him see, she needed him to actually look at her. 

Cautiously, Frisk walks forward, hoping she won't have to endure getting dunked on again.

"Sans, please. Look at me, take a real good hard look. Y-You're becoming delusional." Says Frisk, standing right in front of him.

Her messy brown hair was in it's usual bob cut, her blue and pink stripped shirt was clean, and her slanted eyes glistened with tears.

"F-Frisk?"

"Yes Sans, it's me. I promise, I'm not lying. Please stop this, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anybody." She cries, reaching out to hug him.

She wraps her arms around his neck bone, feeling him slowly hug her back.

"I'm so sorry. I thought, I've been.... You're right. I've taken too many short cuts, tampered with the time machine too much. I was just scared, ya know?" He confesses.

"What had you this afraid? You're the scariest thing down here." She says, huffing out a laugh.

"Heh, you're probably right. But, I don't know. I just had it in my skull that I had to have contingency plans. I mean, what if something happens to you when you see ASGORE? Will I be able to save you? I just wanted to make sure I was prepared to take all of us back to the beginning and rewrite this whole thing, if I had to." Sans explains, his boney arms hugging her tighter, "I kept popping in and out of timelines at random, checking to see how things would go in this timeline, and that one, seeing if any anomalies would show up, and what or who it/they wanted. I did it so much, that I had forgotten which one I belonged in... who I belonged with."

Frisk pulls away from him a little, her hands traveling down the sleeves of his blue hoodie. She smiles at him as she gives his slender arms a squeeze.

"Who said you were the hero? Hah, I thought that was my job? Whatever happens when I see ASGORE, wherever my choices take me, I'll never stop fighting to protect the monsters I love. So you don't need to worry about anything, I'll take care of it all." Assures Frisk.

"Of course you will kiddo, and I won't stop you." Sans says, gasping when he ends, "Oh! Well, well, look at what we have here. I swear it's real this time."

As they let go of each other, a shinning yellow mercy button appears on Sans' chest. His soul was genuinely crying out for mercy, and it was up to her to give it to him.

"This is your choice. To tell you the truth, I messed up a ton... a skeleton! Hehheh... I don't think I deserve mercy, to be honest. I killed someone I care about multiple times, because I couldn't tell which timeline I was in, and that was all my fault. I'm the murder." Sans admits.

Frisk stares at the skeleton who was willingly going to let her kill him. Her heart ached as she contemplated the choice.

"I love you." She whispers, almost inaudibly.

"...Uh, what? Speak up, I don't have ears, ya know."

Frisk giggles, "I love you, Sans. I always have. I wasn't lying about that either. I'm seriously in love with you."

She hovers her hand over mercy, until his soul accepts it.

Out of battle, Sans falls to his kneecaps.

"I-I thought I was a goner, for sure. But you're really showing me mercy?"

"Of course."

Tears fall from his eye sockets as he looks up at Frisk, who immediately gets on her knees to pull him into another hug.

"I... I love you too, Frisk. I love you so much." Sans quietly confesses, squeezing her.

Frisk pulls away from him and grabs onto his skull, kissing his smile.

"I've been a real numbskull, you really shouldn't forgive me." Sans says, cheekbones almost becoming red as she kisses him again.

"I don't care. I'll always forgive you. Just stop messing around with time. I don't want you to end up lost or transported to another dimension or something! I don't want to loose you." Explains Frisk, receiving another hug from the small Skeleton.

"You never will, I... I promise. This'll be the only other promise I'll make in my life, so I'll defiantly keep it." He assures.

They sat there in the brightly lit judgment hall embracing, for what seemed like hours.

"Welp, when your done saving us and being the heroine and all, I'll be at Grillby's, downing some ketchup." He says, both of them standing up, "I'll catch you later, kiddo. Stay out of trouble."

Frisk smiles, grabbing his hand before he can leave.

"And no matter what happens, I'm not leaving you." 

Sans chuckles, "Thought you might say that. Felt it in my bones, heh. So you'd give up going back to the humans for me?"

"If I can't unlock the barrier, then yes."

"And if you can..."

"Then we're all leaving, and we can be together up on the surface."

"Kind of like the sound of that. Personally, I never wanted to get out of this place, kinda accepted it, but what the hell, I'll humer you. If you can get everyone out of here, I'll show you a good time. Whatever restaurants are up there, I'll take you to one, my treat." Sans says with a wink.

Frisk lets go of his hand and face palms, "Why do I have a feeling I'll be eating ketchup packets from Wendy's."

"Wendy's, eh? Sounds like Grillby's. Hmm, maybe that'll be my new spot up on the surface. Anyways, I'll see you kiddo. Remember, I'm rootin for ya." Sans states as he walks down the hall away from Frisk.

Frisk beams and turns around, heading to face King ASGORE DREEMURR.

Knowing that she'll be going on a date with Sans once her and all the monsters get out of the underground, feels her with determination.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2016 on DA. I decided to revamp it and post it here because why not. I still love undertale :)


End file.
